


Goodbyes

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: I want you out of my headI want you out of my bedroom tonightThere's no way I could save you'Cause I need to be saved tooI'm no good at goodbyes





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I want you out of my head  
> I want you out of my bedroom tonight  
> There's no way I could save you  
> 'Cause I need to be saved too  
> I'm no good at goodbyes

1.

索尔根在办公桌前做完自己的任务正想着晚上的菜单，公司的电视放起了体育新闻，艾登-阿扎尔在欧冠决赛为皇马打入制胜球，他在颁奖典礼上激动地捧起奖杯。

”Hazard真了不起，可终于在皇马实现自己的梦想了。“索尔根的同事评价道。

”我对足球没什么兴趣。他很强吗？“索尔根饶有兴致地问。

”当然了，他可是皇马的英雄！“同事激动地看向他，”嘿，说起来我一直觉得你跟他长得有几分相似，就好像他兄弟一样。“

”是吗？可惜我是个法国人，没有荣幸做他的兄弟……“索尔根盯着屏幕面无表情地说。

下班后，索尔根坐在车里收到了艾登发来的短信，一张和欧冠奖杯的自拍。

【我真替你高兴。】索尔根笑着回复道。

【我能来看看你们吗？】艾登突然问。

该来的还是躲不过。索尔根靠在后座沉思了几分钟，最终回道：【当然，什么时候？】

【过两天就来，然后就得回国家队报道了。虽然有些仓促，但我真的太想你们了。还有，你能别告诉Kylian吗？我想给他一个惊喜。】

【等你的消息。】索尔根把手机丢在了旁边，往事在脑海里全都涌现了出来。

庆祝了一晚上的冠军之后，蒂博开车送艾登去机场。

“国家队见。”蒂博停在机场入口前。

“我不想当一个坏哥哥。”艾登突然望着他说。

“你觉得自己是吗？ ”

“一开始我觉得非常愤怒，然后我又在想，我以前是不是太过于关注自己的职业生涯而跟他们缺乏交流，如果我能教导好他们这种事是不是就不会发生？现在我却什么都不在乎了，只想看看他们过得怎么样。”

蒂博把手从方向盘拿了下来：“……说句你不爱听的，你现在照样踢球踢得风生水起，但Thorgan为了在你和Kylian之间衡量出的最好的办法，几乎放弃了一切。不要再纠结对错了，这世上本来就有很多事没有对错可言。”

突然后面的车响起一阵喇叭声，蒂博摇下窗户吼道，“马上就走，操你大爷的！”

2.

“知道自己错在哪儿了吗？”

基利安抬头盯着索尔根没有出声。

“那你就接着罚站吧，晚饭再进来。”索尔根就这么无情地进了家门，把基利安一个人留在了门外。

基利安从小就觉得索尔根纯粹就是父母造出来跟自己作对的。因为老大艾登性格温和而且日理万机，于是老二索尔根就挑起了管教两个弟弟的重任。偏偏基利安正处于叛逆的年龄，做错事只要跟艾登撒个娇就能得到宠爱，而索尔根明显不吃这套，在艾登面前怎么温柔就在基利安面前怎么严厉。

基利安觉得十分不公平，但在逐渐长大的过程中他性格里尖锐的部分被磨平了些，勉强学会了怎么在索尔根面前做一个乖弟弟。可是有一次他把事情闹大了，跟朋友在酒吧喝了个烂醉然后用酒瓶砸了一个人的脑袋，上了新闻。

“你知道你这样做会让别人怎样看待Eden吗？”索尔根揪着他的衣领，“你最近到底是他妈的怎么回事？我不允许你继续这样毁了自己。”

“Eden Eden，你的心里就只有Eden！”基利安愤怒地推开他，“你想知道我最近怎么了吗，那我就他妈告诉你！”

然后基利安毫不犹豫地吻了索尔根。冲劲使他们的牙齿撞到了一起，但自己哥哥舌头的味道跟那些男孩女孩们都不一样，好独特又好难以忘怀。

基利安被索尔根推开，觉得自己会挨一顿打，但起码他终于鼓起勇气做出想做的事了。

“你的吻技真烂。”

“什么？这就是你唯一的感想……”基利安的话被索尔根的第二个吻打断。

从此基利安再也不在外惹事了，因为他发现自己惹事的原因已经得到了解决。他还年轻，不知道爱上自己的哥哥会有怎样的后果，只是每天都在期待索尔根趁外人不在时偷偷给自己的拥抱和吻。有一天晚上艾登去了聚会，他们的父母去给伊桑买东西，他俩躺在床上抱在一起接吻，随后基利安压在索尔根身上脱掉了自己的上衣。

“你真的准备好了？”索尔根问他。

“什么？我已经做过了，别把我当处男。”

“我不是这个意思……只要再进一步，我们就真的回不了头了。“

“这么久以来，你就把我的真心当成一个玩笑吗？”

”我……“

基利安捧着他的脸看着他眼里的泪花，还不知道自己在以后会怎样以泪洗面，“Thorgan，操我。”

索尔根闭起了眼睛。

3.

“体检结果说我是全家最有足球天赋的人。”基利安在餐桌上对全家人炫耀，“我以后也要做一个优秀的足球运动员，比Eden还出名。”

艾登笑着摸摸他的头：“那你要扎实地好好训练，千万不能急于求成。”

——那就是基利安眼中的完美大哥，无论自己做了多么过分的事他从没见他生气过，然而现在，艾登因为亲眼目睹基利安在给索尔根口交而愤怒到双眼发红——这是他从没见过的样子。

“Thor，去我房间，我要跟你谈谈。”艾登丢下一句话就离开了。

既然已经被发现了，索尔根就决定不再退缩。当他进了艾登房间后，他的兄长在他脸上重重地揍了一拳。

“如果你告诉我你是同性恋，”艾登倒吸一口凉气，“如果你把你的男朋友带回家见我，向全世界出柜，我会很他妈的为你自豪！可是你怎么能对自己的弟弟做这种事！？”

“Eden，不要打他！”基利安大哭着闯进房间抱住索尔根，“都是我的错，是我主动……”

“我没说你没错！”艾登朝他吼道，“操，真是见了鬼了，你们这样偷偷摸摸地……多久了？”

他咬着牙故意避开性爱之类的词语，因为这让他觉得羞耻。

索尔根回答：“差不多两年。”

“两年！？今天你们能被我发现，明天就能被爸妈发现，之后全世界都会知道！你们真的想毁了自己吗？”艾登整个人都颤抖了，“真是不敢相信，我引以为豪的弟弟怎么会变成这样……”

最后一句话仿佛是在自言自语。基利安在索尔根耳边哭得抽抽搭搭，索尔根盯着地面眼神变得暗淡了。

艾登下令不准继续让索尔根和基利安住在一起，让基利安“自愿”去姨妈家住，严禁线上线下联系对方，直到艾登认为他们不会再犯为止。

爱情就像毒药，一旦尝到了甜头就不想再停下来。在见不到索尔根的日子里基利安心痒得要发疯了，他知道自己有错但又不想停下来，在感情和道德的折磨下天天魂不守舍，姨妈一家甚至带他去看过心理医生，但基利安心中的痛苦哪能告诉他们呢？

两个月后的某天深夜，基利安躺在床上发呆，突然听见有人在敲窗。

“Thor！”他看见那个朝思暮想的人后连忙打开窗户，想要吻他却又不敢。

“你是怎么翻过来的？”基利安问。

“我最近在Eden和爸妈面前很听话，所以他们答应放我出来了。”索尔根抱住了他，“两个月没见你瘦了好多。”

“我一直觉得我是个罪人，”基利安抽泣着，“如果当时我不主动就不会发生这些事了……”

“真要追究起来，我们两个都是罪人，但已经没有意义了。”索尔根说，“听着，我想带着你去另一个地方，这样我们就再也不用偷偷摸摸的了。为了我们，也为了Eden。”

“去哪儿？”

“自从我俩的关系被发现后我心中就有了这个计划，只是想了很久目的地应该选哪。后来我发现魁北克不错，那里是加拿大最大的法语区，而且这个国家没有什么足球文化，可能比想象中好隐藏。去了那儿之后我可以托Asmir给我们弄个假身份，姓名全都得换的那种——谢天谢地Eden正好有个加拿大朋友。”

“只是，”索尔根接着补充，“我们一辈子都只能过普通人的生活，不能再踢球了。”

基利安看着他的兄长，不敢相信那个艾登眼中的温暖的小太阳，如今居然选择站在了他的对立面。

4.

最终，基利安还是选择跟索尔根远走高飞。

索尔根待基利安温柔了许多，也许是因为心中扭曲的情感终于能得到释放，这也是基利安所期望的兄长和爱人的样子。他们租了间小窝做着普通人的工作，周末就像其他情侣一样出门约会，偶尔看见的那些足球新闻对他们来说就像两个世界。

两人没有跟家人告别，只给艾登写了一封信。蒂博发现艾登那段时间训练和比赛都很不在状态，于是逼问出了真相。后来的某天蒂博跟艾登说自己已经找贝戈维奇要了索尔根的新号码，艾登在百般纠结中还是联系了，与索尔根的关系算是缓和了一些。

艾登的两个弟弟在媒体彻底消失，但艾登的光芒足以掩盖这些小事，尤其是他还靠着精湛的球技让皇马再次回到欧洲之巅。在按响门铃时，艾登正在努力把眼泪憋回去，为了那点可怜的所谓大哥尊严。他发誓自己等下要狠狠抱住索尔根和基利安，告诉他们无论以后怎样，他都是他们永远都摆脱不了的家人。


End file.
